


Koshitantan

by kxwareyasuki



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Moe Shalizi is so gay for Alesso, Pretty Much Alesso Becomes a Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxwareyasuki/pseuds/kxwareyasuki
Summary: Koshitantan : waiting for a chance to pounce.They both were. They just couldn’t admit it.
Relationships: Alesso | Alessandro Lindblad/Moe Shalizi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Koshitantan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caprisunglasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprisunglasses/gifts).



> Guess who spent 2 days of their life writing this thing, omg. I’M IN LOVE WITH THIS SHIP OKAY?!
> 
> Devoted to ; Moe Shalizi, Alessandro Lindblad, floraxbee, chrysoula_sklika, kerameos_hatemail

Alesso and Moe had been colleagues for a while, but it was Alesso that decided to join The Shalizi Group. After Moe pleading for him to do so.

His friendship with Moe was nothing more than just a shallow dialogue. And it was nothing more than just a casual hello whenever he saw him. He wanted to learn more about him, get even closer with him.

He remembered that this Friday Night he would hang out with Moe, he smiled at the thought of sitting on the couch with him, either hugging or snuggling-

“Fuck.. get these thoughts out of my mind..” Alesso thought. He didn’t have feelings for Moe. That’s it. Nada. Zilch. No feelings.

Or so he thought.

He looked at his phone, waiting for 11PM to hit. He kept looking at it every single minute. 10:37, 10:38.. time just went on.

It wasn’t long until he got a message from Moe. He opened it up, looking at it with surprise. He hadn’t forgotten.

”hey man! You still up for our hang out?”

”definitely! I’ll be there soon.” 

That’s all he sent before he let his phone down. He hated the tingles and chills that he got down his spine. This was important for him, really important. But he needed to relax, he needed to keep cool.

He got up from his bed, grabbing his shirt and jeans, wearing them fast before he would be late. He only had twenty minutes. Twenty minutes before he saw Moe.

He went to the bathroom, quickly adding a bit of cologne onto him before he went back to his bedroom, putting his shoes on and tying the laces tight. It explained how stressed he was.

He grabbed his phone in a hurry, put it in his pocket and grabbed his keys. He locked his house’s door and quickly got into his car, starting up the engine. He could feel the chills down his spine, the anxiety.

Once he reached Moe’s house, he felt the stress reach its climax. He wasn’t ready for this. He didn’t even have the balls to knock on the door, but left all of that aside. It was his opportunity to get to know him more. He knocked on the door hesitantly, and when he heard someone on the other side, he smiled. He knew who it was behind the door.

It was Moe. Alesso hugged him tight, with Moe hugging back. That’s when Alesso felt his worries go away, he had to take it smoothly, be sure of himself.

”So, you feelin like drinking a bit tonight?” Moe asked. Alesso didn’t refuse, since he thought it would be rude, per say. He needed to make the best impression in front of Moe, he’s his manager after all. Moe grabbed two cans of beer out of the fridge and tossed one to Alesso, with him opening it up.

”How’s it going?” Moe asked, trying to break the ice between them. It was quite awkward at first, as Alesso was just making small talks here and there. 

“Well, how about you tell me stuff about you, Moe?” Alesso asked. Moe got a bit startled, but as he started speaking, Alesso got intrigued by the topic as well as his soothing voice. God, he could listen to his voice for hours.

”You know, I can see that you’re stressed.” Moe said. That caught Alesso off guard. Was his nervousness that easy to spot?

“I’m sorry.” Alesso replied back. He sighed as he took another sip of his cold beer. He hated this shitty feeling in his gut, but Moe reassured him that everything was okay by putting his hand on Alesso’s thigh.

It was the first time Alesso felt some type of warmth from anyone. He got closer to Moe, resting his head on Moe’s shoulder. He smiled in return, causing Alesso to smile back.

“I appreciate you.” was something that Alesso said suddenly. The other male tilted his head in confusion.

”Why though?” He asked. Alesso looked directly at Moe’s eyes, trying to make up what he wanted to say. He felt like he had never said thank you to anyone from his past talent agency, it was the best decision to make up for lost time.

”I just would never have a better future if it weren’t for you.” Alesso replied. Silence then filled the room as both of them looked at each other for what felt like hours. Alesso wanted to get lost in Moe’s eyes, tell him how he really felt.

“Fuck.. you’re making me blush man, haha” Moe said, stroking Alesso’s hair. The other male knew it was time to show Moe how he really felt. He had feelings for him. He had to admit it.

It wasn’t long until their eyes met again, Alesso looked right at Moe for minutes, until he felt Moe’s breath closer to him.

“Moe..” Alesso said silently, with him coming closer too. They both were so close to each other’s face, their lips almost touching. Alesso’s heart was pounding wildly, he couldn’t believe that this was happening.

“Alesso...” Moe said, and right after he connected his lips with Alesso’s, cupping his face gently to keep him stable. Alesso was kissing back, not believing this was happening. He felt this was wrong, yet so right. So many thoughts were in his mind, but he didn’t need to be distracted now. He needed to focus on Moe.

It wasn’t long until Moe asked for entrance in his mouth, sliding his tounge inside Alesso’s mouth. The feeling was new, but welcome. Soon enough, they pulled back, with both of them panting for air.

“It was that obvious.. wasn’t it?” Alesso asked. Moe didn’t respond. He just wanted to kiss him again, make him love him. Moe nodded. He couldn’t resist the urge to have him. He wanted him so fucking bad.

“I was waiting for the right time to pounce.” Moe replied. He got up from the couch, grabbing Alesso’s arm and leading him to his bedroom. He quickly threw Alesso on the bed, getting on top of him and connecting his lips with the other male’s.

Alesso quickly put both of his hands on his zipper which was in the middle of his jeans, unzipping it with force. He wanted to do this quick, not keep Moe waiting. Meanwhile, Moe assisted him in taking off his shirt, and Alesso did the same to Moe.

Soon enough, both of them were only with their underwear on, with Moe kissing Alesso’s neck and trailing down to his chest. Alesso was gasping for air, all of this arousal made the air in the room feel hotter than it was supposed to be. It wasn’t long until he saw Moe taking off his underwear, revealing his hard, yet twitching dick.

Moe started to stroke Alesso’s dick slowly, he didn’t want him to cum so soon. Alesso was seeing _stars_ , no one had ever given him a handjob other than himself.

Moe wrapped his lips around Alesso’s cock, taking his length in, with Alesso moaning and hissing. This all was new to him. He was never serviced this way. He could even do this to Moe if he gave him the chance.

“How does it feel?” Moe asked when he finished. Alesso was panting, telling him it felt so good, wanting to do the same thing to him, not keep him waiting any longer. Moe nodded, came up and kissed Alesso as a response.

He switched positions with Alesso, with the latter being near Moe’s underwear. He took his underwear off in a swift motion, revealing Moe’s hard cock. Alesso took Moe’s length in his mouth, deep throating it. That made Moe let out a loud moan, pushing his cock further into Alesso’s mouth.

Alesso let out a small whine once he was done with Moe’s cock, coming up and kissing Moe passionately, not wanting to let go of his lips. Both of them felt like this was wrong, so wrong. But fuck, both of them wanted each other so darn bad.

“Moe, I need you-“ Alesso didn’t get to finish his sentence until he felt Moe tease his hole with his dick. He hated that he was being teased. _He just wanted it in him already._

“Can I?” Moe asked. Alesso nodded in response. He didn’t care if it’d hurt. He wasn’t ready for the stretching of someone’s cock either, but he wanted it badly.

“Breathe in, relax..” He instructed Alesso. He breathed in and felt Moe’s cock pushing in, groaning from the pressure. Moe moaned at how tight Alesso was, thrusting into him slowly. He didn’t want to hurt him. Alesso was moaning heavily, trying to breathe every time Moe was thrusting into him.

It was rewarding, the sounds he was pulling out of Alesso. Once he was sort of relaxed.

It wasn’t long until Alesso felt the pressure and pain turn into pleasure. Moe came down and kissed him, while trailing his hands down his stomach, reaching for his cock. Alesso squirmed a bit once he felt Moe’s warm hand stroking his cock, closing his eyes and dragging Moe down to kiss him again.

“Moe.. I’m close..” He said, breaking the kiss between them. Moe stroked faster, with the other male moaning louder, saying that he was going to cum.

After a few more strokes, Alesso came on Moe’s hand. Moe removed his hand from Alesso’s cock, licking his fingers. That made Alesso smile a bit, telling Moe that he was adorable this way.  
  


Alesso then grabbed Moe’s cock, stroking it lightly.Moe arched back, telling him it was okay to keep going.

Alesso kept on touching, flicking Moe’s cock. He loved hearing his soft groans and moans. Moe was close, he knew he wouldn’t last long. He loved this side of Alesso. It was so fucking hot for Moe when their eyes met.

Alesso decided to put Moe’s hard cock in his mouth again, taking it in. Moe bit his lip and let Alesso take his time. He didn’t want to rush him. He trusted him, he knew that Alesso would make him feel good.

And he did. Just a bit of more stroking and licking, coming hot and thick on Alesso’s face and lips. He moaned loudly when he came, his cock feeling hot and vulnerable.

Both of them were _exhausted_ , yet _satisfied_. Moe flopped next to Alesso, hugging him tight and getting under the bed sheets with him.

“I love you, Lindblad” was all that Moe said before both of them drifted down to sleep, with Moe hugging Alesso tight.


End file.
